Falling For You
by Sasscreech
Summary: [AU] She fell through the air quickly. As she neared the ground she closed her eyes preparing for impact, except impact never came. Rated T for extreme safety [RichKori Maybe GarRae]
1. The Breakup

**Summary:** She fell through the air quickly. As she neared the ground she closed her eyes preparing for impact, except impact never came.

Hi there. Welcome to my first story that isn't a oneshot :). Hope you like it. I don't exactly know how often I'll update. Probably at least twice a week on a bad week since I already have a plot... sort of. BUT! I shall work on that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't get why we put this here. Obviously none of us own Teen Titans and even though we put this on here they could probably still sue us. So what's the point? Yet I suppose it wouldn't hurt to cover my bases... therefore I don't own Teen Titans.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kori Anders turned the stearing wheel of her car back and forth following the curves of the road through her Boyfriend's neighbourhood. She was going to surprise him with a romantic night. She had it all planned out. This was Roy's free day. She had already reserved a table for two at one of the nicer resteraunts in Jump City. Then they would go to the local fairgrounds and they would watch the fireworks display that they had every new season. All that was left to do was surprise him.

She pulled into his driveway and quickly got out of her car, walking to the door. 'I hope he has not made previous plans.' Kori thought worriedly taking wide strides towards his door. She reached up and rang the doorbell twice waiting for him to come answer it. A few minutes later Roy flung open the door. She looked him up and down. He was breathing heavily, his hair was messed up, he was wearing a bathrobe, and under that he only had boxers on.

"Umm, h-hey baby w-whatsup?" He asked nervously.

"Roy is everything the O of K?" Kori asked worriedly. He froze. There was no way he could dig himself out of this hole. This was the absolute worse time she could come and it only got worse.

A girl that appeared a bit younger than Kori came out of Roy's room and walked up behind him in nothing but a bathrobe. She slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders and planted a long kiss on his lips. Kori's eyes started to tear up. She was doing the best she could to keep her tears from falling, choking them back. The girl pulled away from him and turned to face Kori, finally noticing her.

"Roy who's this?" The girl asked oblivious to what was going on. Kori finally got a good look at the girl. She was pretty short, had blonde hair, and blue eyes. **(I know the Roy X Terra pairing is a little far fetched but they're usually both the evil ones and I like making them evil, therefore I think they deserve eachother.)**

Kori couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They were now freely running down her face. She turned back to her car and ran to it, sobbing. Roy ran to catch up with her.

"Honey-"

"Roy please just... just do not." She said sadly, finally getting into her car and driving wrecklessly away, running over his mailbox by accident leaving a small dent and a few scratches on the front corner of her dark orange convertible.

"Man that was a new mailbox." He mumbled walking back to his door.

"Can we go back to the bedroom now?" The girl asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Heck ya." He said slamming the door behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sped home as fast as she could sobbing and mentally slapping herself for ever going out with him in the first place. The next thing she knew there was red and blue flashing lights behind her and she could hear a loud police siren.

'This day is very nonenjoyable. I find the one I love with somebody that is not me, I just violated a law of the traffic and with that when the officer comes to my window shall look very unpresentable.' She thought worriedly. She eased her brakes slowing down her car and pulled it over to the side of the road. She just waited in silence for the police officer to come and talk to her.

The man slowly approached the driver's window. "Ma'am do you-" He cut himself off in mid sentence realizing how horrible she looked. She had red puffy cheeks. The result of crying. She still had a few tears running down her face and her eyes were watery. She was trembling and staring straight ahead at the road gripping the steering wheel tightly. She had a blank look on her face and she was staring straight ahead.

"Boyfriend break up with you?" He asked guessing the situation. She snapped out of her trance and looked up at him. He looked about the age of 40 and had dark red hair, similar to hers, with a little greyish white in it.

"A-Actually I found doing the ch-cheating on me." She said looking down. She had a distant and sad look on her face.

"I've seen it a few times. I'll let you off the hook if you have your car towed to your house and let me drive you home. You're in no condition to drive." He said. She nodded and opened the car door. She grabbed her purse and stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind her.

"Just for procedure can I see your license?" He asked her. She nodded and pulled her driver's license out of her purse and handed it to him.

"You've got a spotless record. Umm you haven't had anything to drink have you?" The man asked realizing what that she might have tried to drink the pain away.

"Well am I not underage to c-consume alcoholic substanc-ces? That would be against this nation's law and I w-would be endangering me and others." Kori stated matter of factly. The man chuckled.

"Ok, From that explanation I don't think you'd be the type to drink" He said leading her back to his police car. "Hop in." He said opening the driver seat door and entering the vehicle.

"May I inquire what your n-name is?" Kori asked politely, stepping into the passenger seat.

"I am Galfor. Pleasure to be of your aqquantence miss...?" He said asking for her name.

"My name is K-Kori." She said as he drove off.

"So where do you live Kori?" He asked.

"The eastern part of j-jump c-city. Sky heights c-condominiums." She said.

"Ok we'll be off then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Woohoo! First chapter done. I hope you guys liked it. I'll get right to working on the second one. That was just an event leading up to what's going to happen. The second chapter should be better and if not that then the third. Please tell me what you think! **

**I put the stuttering in when Kori was talking to the police officer because she had just cried and her breathing pattern was irregular and messed up. Ya'know how that happens right? **

**Oh and last thing, Galfor will play a role in the story, so I introduced him in this chapter. He just on't be making an appearance again for a little while.**


	2. Nice Catch

Welcome to the second chapter of Falling For You. Thank you all for all the reviews. I appreciate the feedback. And now what we've all been waiting for... chapter two!

**Disclaimer:** Cookies are good but Teen Titans is better. Sadly I do own a cookie but I don't own Teen Titans. Maybe the owner would be interested in a trade...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori walked through the mall mindlessly in the direction of the cafe. Her mind was still focusing on what happened yesterday.

'Was he not happy with our relationship? Why would he do such a thing?' She kept questioning her self on what she could've done wrong. Before she knew it she had reached the small cafe and snapped back to reality.

She stepped through the see through double doors taking a look around. There were very few people there. Merely three or four people sat at the tables scattered around the small enclosure. It had a pleasant and cozy atmosphere. There were comfortable large reclining chairs scattered about along with couches and loveseats that matched the style, and coffee tables in front of them. Along with a few regular chairs and tables.

Kori approached the counter slowly still looking around. There was no line, which she was thankful for so she walked straight up to the counter. She looked across the list of available items as someone approached the cash register.

"Hello, may I help you?" A woman a little older than her asked.

"May I please have a latte with the addition of vanilla?" Kori said kindly putting on a warm smile. The girl nodded looking at her a little funny for her unusual language. She turned around to some type of machine. She picked up a cup and put it under machine pressing a button. It poured out a light brown colored liquid into the disposable glass and she put a lid on it then put a jacket on it and handed it to Kori.

"That'll be $2.25 miss." The woman said. Kori nodded and pulled a wallet out of her purse hanging off her shoulder and took the correct amount of money out and handed it to her. She took her cup and walked out of the cafe.

She looked around. The cafe did not provide seating outside of it's walls. She enjoyed being out of the silent cafe. Truth be told she hated silence. She would rather hear the rambling of hundreds of people than have complete silence. She sighed walking over to a bench near the banister that kept people from falling off the second floor. She looked downward at all the people scurrying about. The events played back in her mind. Her eyes fogged up once again but she held back tears. She closed her eyes and counted to ten to regain her composure. Her mind drifted off into space and she took sips of her drink every once in a while.

--------------------------------------------------

Richard Grayson walked through the mall absentmindedly in search of the spy shop. True one of these was rare but it had just opened. Being the adopted son of Bruce Wayne and the heir to Wayne Enterprises he had some expensive hobbies. Collecting gadgets happened to be one of them.

He reached the small store and entered through the single door. He looked around. There were manikins(sp?) with bulletproof vests and various types of camouflage and jumpsuits to his left and to his right there were various types of weapons and advanced devices.

"Hello, can I help you?" The cashier said looking up from his book at him.

"No." Richard replied rather bluntly. He walked through the store looking at different things but in the end he found nothing that he liked. The man noticed that he wasn't satisfied.

"We restock and receive new items every Tuesday mornings." The man said hoping to sell something eventually. Richard nodded and walked out the door. He sighed walking out from under the floor above him into the open. He sat down on a bench with a fountain and various plants behind him.

He looked around. There wasn't anything out of the norm. People walking about chattering happily.

'How can they be so happy? What's there to be happy about? They probably just haven't figure out life's a jerk. What can go wrong will go wrong.' He sighed. He hated his life. Not many people knew it. He put on a mask daily. Almost literally. His dark sunglasses that he almost never took off could probably suffice as a mask. The eyes are a window into the soul and frankly he didn't want anybody closer than necessary.

He sighed once more and looked up. Suddenly he heard a small scream and saw a girl falling off the second floor.

------------------------------------------------

Kori snapped back to reality. She finished her drink and got up and threw it away. She walked over to the railing and put her arms down on it looking over the edge. She began to think once more and tears started to form in her eyes. She let out a long breath and counted to ten in her head to calm her self down.

She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around. She saw the same blonde haired blue eyed girl that was at Roy's house. She let out a gasp. The girl smirked.

"You're that slut that tried to take my Roy away from me." The girl said angrily.

"I assure you I did no such thing. You were the one that took Roy from me." Kori said pushing her. The girl's jaw dropped. She pushed Kori back twice as hard as Kori pushed her. Kori stumbled backwards a little bit and ran into the handrail. Kori regained her composure and slapped her across the face. The girl let out an oh-no-you-didn't gasp and shoved Kori as hard as she could. Kori got pushed backwards and flipped over the edge, head first with her arms out in front of her, preparing to try and block the fall out of habit. As she fell she shifted her gaze upward briefly to see the girl with a satisfied smirk on her face.

She fell through the air quickly. As she neared the ground she closed her eyes preparing for impact, except impact never came. She landed on something soft and warm. She opened her eyes looking up. She was in a boy's arms. She didn't know what to do. She just stayed there in his arms dumbfounded at what had happened. She came to her senses soon enough though and jumped out of his arms, blushing. People passing by were applauding for the boy's actions.

"Thank you for saving me." Kori said looking up from where she fell questioningly.

"No problem." He replied with a smirk on his face, happy that he saved someone that was good looking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richreacted instantly. He rushed over to where she was going to land and stuck his arms out. All his martial arts training had to be useful sometime. It just happened that he needed his strength from training instead of the actual martial arts moves.

He caught the girl and let his arms fall slightly to soften the landing. She still had her eyes closed. He looked at her. She was beautiful. She had orange tan skin and auburn hair. Her eyes fluttered open. She had the most beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen. He sat there staring like an idiot for a little while till she came to her senses and hopped out of his arms, bringing him down to earth once more. She stood up quickly looking unsure of what just happened.

"Thank you for saving me." She said looking up from where she fell and back to the ground. It looked like she was still processing what just happened.

"No problem." He replied.

"Richard Grayson." He said sticking out his hand.

"Kori Anders." Kori said taking it and shaking it, smiling. He looked down at his watch, forgetting that he had to meet Bruce to train.

"I'm sorry I've gotta run. Nice meeting you." He said running past her. And raising one hand in the air, waving.

"Nice meeting you to." She said dreamily under her breath, for nobody but her to hear.

-------------------------------------------

**Woohoo! Second chapter is done. I hope ya guys liked this. I'll write the next one in a day or two. Peace out.**

**-Sass**


	3. Concrete Introduction

Welcome to chapter three of 'Falling For You'! I would've had this up by this morning but I was beyond tired last night so I decided to just write this this morning. Then when I woke up I couldn't think of what to write. Evil writers block. So ya better all thank Stargirl915. She dug me out of a burning whole of writer's block.

Now who else saw the episode 'Go'? YAY RobStar kiss! Even though it was a weird alien power learn your language kiss it was a kiss nonetheless! And also the BBRae flirting. YAY FLIRTING! Now on with the fic!

**Chapter Dedication:** Stargirl915. Go read above this. This chapter was her idea. Without her you guys wouldn't be reading this. Everybody clap for her!

**Disclaimer:** I hate these as much as I do Ostriches and Flamingos. Nevertheless I don't own Teen Titans.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rich walked through the Wayne Mansion mindlessly trying to find something to do. He still couldn't get that girl that he saved out of his head. She was so beautiful... her oddly colored orange tan skin, her beautiful long auburn hair, and her enchanting emerald eyes.

'STOP THAT! You hardly said two words to the girl and you're talking about her as if you're her boyfriend.' He scolded himself.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kori walked home from her job at the local zoo, still thinking about Richard. She was a Marine Biologist and the zoo had just gotten an amazing new addition. They were the first in the world to have an infantile Architeuthis or more commonly known as a Giant Squid. A she remembered going to New Zealand a couple weeks ago to catch it. It had been such an amazing accomplishment she was in tears. Now she had other reasons to cry.

She sighed thinking about Richard once again. She hardly knew anything about him. She knew he was very attractive and that he had good reflexes but that's about it. If only she could find him again and ask him if he wanted to get a coffee or something.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rich hopped on his motorcycle and grabbed his helmet, preparing to head downtown and walk around. It was better then walking around inside Wayne Manor. He could at least get some fresh air and a change of scenery. He pressed a button on a small remote and backed out of the garage as the door opened. He looked around. It was a pretty nice day out. 'Great for a walk.' He thought. He kick started his engine and revved it up to get the motor going. Once it was going steady he took his left foot and pressed the clutch, shifting the gear to gear one. He put both his feet on the studs sticking out of the side and sped off.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kori was almost home. 'Just three more blocks to go.' She thought. She looked over to her right noticing her favorite pet shop. She walked out into the street absentmindedly still staring at the pet shop. Just then she heard a blazing car horn to her left. She stopped walking and looked to her left to discover that she had walked on to the road and there was an S.U.V. barreling at her. She just stood there like a deer caught in headlights, staring at the car. She closed her eyes preparing for the onslaught of pain that was sure to come. Suddenly she was tackled from her right side as the vehicle barreled by, not even caring enough to stop. The man that was on top of her yelled a few curse words at the car.

She had needed someone to save her twice in two days. Her and her savior were in a heap on the ground. He was on top of her with his hands to the side of her and she was on her side with her limbs sprawled everywhere. She looked up at her savior to discover the same jet black spiked hair and the same black sunglasses.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Rich drove down the street looking at all the different people and shops. He grunted as some happy couple walked by.

"They don't know anything about happy stupid rotten..." He mumbled under his breath. He looked up to his right to see a pet store with lots of cages and birds in the front window. He grunted once more continuing to mumble.

He continued to walk until he came to a four way intersection came. Instead of waiting for the sign he just darted across the street in front of him and ran across the street to his left after making it to the other side. He stopped for a moment to look around again, somewhat enjoying the fresh air. Suddenly he heard a car horn blaring and he jerked his head up. There was a girl standing in the middle of the road with the car barreling towards her. In fact she looked somewhat like the girl he had saved yesterday...

But he didn't have time to think about that. He darted across the street and dove at the girl, tackling her to the ground. The car barreled by not even bothering to stop as he shouted a few curse words at it. Nearby a mother covered up her four-year-old child's ears and eyes at the sight and sound of two people on top of each other and the foul language.

He pushed himself off the ground with his two hands looking at the girl. It was the same girl he saved at the mall yesterday. He smiled to himself as he got off of her and offered her a hand up.

"We really need to stop meeting like this..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAY! All done. I hope you guys liked it. Now a couple things to address...**

**I made Kori work at the zoo because I figured she wasn't some rich person like Rich is (Pun!) so I had to give her a job and I didn't want to make her an artist since that's been used so much. I narrowed it down to either being a lowly zookeeper or a Marine Biologist, both working at the zoo. I figured her to be a smart type so I made her a Marine Biologist.**

**The stuff about the Giant Squid is true. Don't ask me how I know it. I think I watched a documentary on them once. Their breeding grounds are west of New Zealand in the winter and East of it in the summer. There have not been any recorded captures of a living adult Architeuthis but there have been lots of corpses and there has been a recorded capture of 8 infantile Architeuthis. The only problem is all 8 died before they could be brought back to land and attempted to be raised, although they were caught on tape.**

**Well that'll be all I believe. I'll update in approximately 2-3 days. Later yall!**

**-Sass**


	4. Chocolate That is Warm

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Would've done it sooner if I hadn't mastered my laziness and procrastination skills :P, lol. I would've updated Saturday morning, writing the chapter Friday night, but I only got the chapter part way done on Friday. I got it even further done Saturday night but Sunday night I wasn't feeling too well. Therefore I'm writing this Monday night and I'll be updating Tuesday.

My promise of updates every 2-3 days has melted into a nice little puddle of bullcrap. I'm not going to give you guys more bull so I'll just say that I won't leave you hanging for more than a week and a half. I usually write in bed before I go to sleep and half the time I'm too tired/don't feel like writing and a quarter of the time I fall asleep while writing and then the last quarter is I do it flawlessly :P. Oh well. Here yeah go.

**Disclaimer:** We need to band together and boycott disclaimers! Seriously, common sense is getting less and less used these days. But, until we actually get a rebel group going, I don't own Teen Titans. (Is that sarcasm or not? You be the judge... seriously, don't report me. Only kidding.)

-----------------------------------------

"We really need to stop meeting like this..." Rich said. Kori giggled, and he raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" Rich asked, as Kori continued to giggle.

"I believe you made a joke, correct?" Kori asked as she stopped giggling, thinking she offended him.

"Actually I was serious but... never mind." Rich said, seeing the crestfallen look on her face when he told her she was wrong.

"Could I by chance get you a coffee?" Rich asked. Kori opened her mouth to answer just as a car swerved around them, laying down on it's horn. They then realized that they were still in the middle of the road. They quickly walked off the road over to the sidewalk. As they regained their composure he turned to face her again.

"So, what'll it be?" Rich asked.

"It would be most pleasurable to go to the house of coffee with you." Kori said, smiling.

"All right then, let's go." Rich said.

"Do you have a car or anything?" Rich asked.

"No, I have left my automobile at my living quarters." Kori stated.

"Ok, follow me." Rich said. He led her back to his motorcycle.

"This is your mode of transportation of which I get to ride?" Kori asked. He nodded whiletaking the helmet off the handle bar and handing it to her. She put on the helmet as he hopped on. He kicked started it and then motioned for her top hop on. Kori did as she was told and hopped on behind him.

"Ok, hold on tight." Rich said as Kori wrapped her arms around him. He took a few steps backward with the motorcycle before shifting it into gear and turning out of the parking spot he had next to the sidewalk, driving off.

---------------------

Rich pulled into one of the parking spot outside of the cafe they were going to. He pressed the kill switch on the bike before hopping off and motioning for Kori to do the same. She hopped off as well and took off the helmet, handing it to him.

"That was most enjoyable." Kori said, smiling.

"I'm glad you liked it." Rich said as they both walked into the cafe.

The cafe wasn't as nice as the one Kori had been to yesterday. The floor was a blue, gray, and purple tiled pattern along with cheap modern black metal chairs scattered about, along with tables that were wood and didn't match at all. The wall with the door on it was mostly made with glass, allowing people to see out and see in and giving the cafe a very light and open feel. On the wall opposite to that was the counter and the storage containers, which were made out of glass, allowing you to see its contents, with various pastries inside and various machines for different purposes.

Rich and Kori walked up to the counter. It was in between lunch and dinner so the place was completely empty. The boy that was at the counter looked to be about their age, with green hair.

"How may I help you?" He asked, obviously told to recite that to customers.

Kori looked over at Rich, silently asking him if she should go first. He nodded and she started to order.

"I will have a chocolate that is warm, please." Kori said. The Teenager at the counter nodded.

"I'll just have a black coffee." Rich said. The boy nodded and turned around, fetching their orders. A couple seconds later he turned around with a coffee mug and a very large cup that looked like a bowl with a handle on it. He set them down on the counter for them.

"That'll be four seventy-nine." He said. Rich nodded and pulled out his wallet, as Kori did too. Rich held out a five dollar bill, trying to pay for both their orders, while Kori held out a two dollar bill, intending to pay for her own. He put his hand on hers, pushing it away as he shoved the five dollar bill into the boy's hand.

"It's cool; I've got it." Rich said.

"Many thanks, friend." Kori said. Rich nodded and picked up his coffee mug as Kori picked up her very large cup of hot chocolate. They both went and sat at a two-person table in the corner furthest away from the door.

"So, you sure have a knack for getting into danger." Rich said, attempting to start a conversation.

"Yes, my mind has unaware of my current surroundings quite frequently lately. I believe it has something to do with the fact I found my boyfriend cheating on me." Kori said, her voice taking on a sad tone when she said she had caught Roy cheating on her.

"Really? What happened?" Rich asked, his voice half filled with concern, half filled with relief.

"I was driving to his house because I had planned a romantic evening and there was another girl there. They were both unclothed save for Roy's undergarments and bathrobes and the girl kissed him while I stood there. I am naive, yes, but I am not stupid." Kori said, her face dawning an expression of sadness as she looked at the ground, not having the strength to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rich said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up from the ground and smiled slightly, through her sadness.

"I thank you, friend." Kori said. He nodded, giving her a smile back and took his hand off her shoulder.

"Before I forget... Do you happen to have a pen?" Kori asked. Rich raised an eyebrow and handed her a pen out of his pocket. She took the pen and wrote her phone number down on a napkin before handing it to him along with the pen.

"That is my cell phone number. Perhaps we could retrieve a beverage again some other day?" Kori asked.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Rich said.

"Very well, so what is your preferred genre of music?" Kori asked. They kept talking about things like music, movies, books, and other things for two hours before they both realized what time it was.

"Richard, I apologize but I must get home and walk my dog and feed my fish. They are probably getting very hungry. I thank you for the beverage." Kori said, standing up.

"Yeah, I've got to be going too. It was nice talking to you." Rich said, standing up as well.

"Well, you have my phone number." Kori said.

"Yeah, I'll call you later. Maybe we can do some again, besides getting a drink." Rich said as the both made their way to the door.

"That would be most enjoyable." Kori said.

"Oh hey, I just realized you need a ride home. Let's go." Rich said.

"Very well, thank you." Kori said as they walked back towards his bike.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"Sky heights condominiums." She said. He nodded and handed her the helmet as he got on and started the bike, and she hopped on the back. He backed out of the parking space and sped off towards the direction of her house.

**--------------**

**All done :D. Tell me what you think with that lil purple button down there. Hope you guys liked it. And once again, sorry for the long wait.**

**-Ben**


	5. Tea

-1I'm sorry for the extra few days over my week and a half. I had it all planned out in my head the night before I was going to write and then the next day my parents decide to get me a new bed. It turns out they couldn't find one that was decent for cheap at mattress giant so I had to wait an extra day for it and I usually write at night when I'm lying down so that sort of messed me up. I know what you're thinking, 'Why didn't he just write it in the day time on the couch or something?'. Because I'm a stubborn little punk and there's nothing you can do about it. Unless you throw an apple at me. I don't like apples.

Did anybody notice how much 'Things Change' sucked? Seriously, it leaves every loose end in that episode untied. The developers better make a sixth season. But I guess that's just my opinion, isn't it?

**Dedication:** RoseMage. Once again, I needed a hand out of the burning hole called writer's block. Everybody thank her, or I'll hit you with an apple! Apples hurt! And if you don't, just go here. www . zippyvideos . com / 8466361493383746 / apple0001 /

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans is property of the Turner Broadcasting Network with which I have no affiliation.

**---------------------------------------------**

Rachel walked along the sidewalk, breathing in the fresh night air. She loved the night. The air seemed fresher, all the annoying people were either getting drunk in a bar or going to bed, and the sun wasn't out.

She turned a corner, surprised to find a cafe there, and open nonetheless. She let out a long breath, relaxing. Some tea sounded good right about now. She walked up to the door and walked in. It had tacky tile along with some black metal chairs and wood tables. **(The one Kori and Rich were at earlier. This is the same day, just informing you. Just at about 10 pm instead of four o clockish. Don't quote me on that though. For all I know I could've put the exact time they were there in the last chapter, I don't have the best memory at times and at times I have a great one.)**

She looked to see a boy with green hair about her age putting the black metal chairs up on top of the tables, flipped upside down. Apparently he was closing the cafe down.

"Isn't this place supposed to be open for another fifty four minutes or so?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Oh yeah, I usually close down early because I've never actually seen anybody come here later than 9 pm. The manager insists we stay open this late." He said.

"Where would you like to sit? Or is your order to go?" He asked politely.

"Wherever." Rachel said. He nodded and pulled one of the chairs off of a two person table nearest the counter.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"Tea." Rachel said plainly in her monotone. He nodded and vaulted over the counter, shifting his body horizontal and using one hand to support himself. He poured a cup of hot water and put a tea bag into it. Rachel walked up to the counter as he handed it to her.

"How much'll that be?" She asked, taking her wallet out of her violet purse on her shoulder.

"Consider it a tax refund, my boss'll never know." He said, letting out a chuckle.

"Umm… thanks." Rachel replied, eyeing him a little suspiciously as she slowly put away her wallet. She walked over to the chair and sat down, setting her tea down on the table, waiting for it to cool off a little. He hopped up onto the counter and sat down on it, facing her.

"So, what's your name?" He asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"Rachel, if you call me anything else you won't have a tongue to talk with." She said, menacingly. He let out a nervous chuckle.

"Right, I'm Garfield, Gar for short." Gar said, sticking his hand out for her to shake. She gave it an odd look before taking a sip of her tea.

"So, what're you doing here this late?" Gar asked.

"Tea relaxes me, so does the lack of people and the sun." Rachel stated plainly, taking a few more sips of her tea.

"I see." Gar said, attempting to sound semi intelligent. Neither of them said anything after that. Rachel sipped her tea and Gar just sat there watching.

"Well, Gar, maybe I'll see you around." Rachel said, getting up and throwing her cup away. From the lack of response she looked over to where he was sitting on the counter. He had fallen asleep on the cash register. She chuckled to herself. He'd have a rude awakening tomorrow when his boss or a customer found him. She walked out the door and retraced her steps back to her house.

'Ugh, I shouldn't have had that tea, no matter how tempting.' Rachel thought. Caffeine didn't have much effect on her, but it was still an effect. 'And I have work tomorrow too. Perfect.' Rachel thought. At least a job at the book store wasn't too hard to do, or require too much energy for that matter.

----------------------------------------------------

Victor placed his hand on Gar's shoulder, shaking him roughly.

"Get up ya little grass stain." He shouted. Gar immediately sat up, his eyes wide open.

"I'm up, I'm up. Wha'd I miss?" Gar shouted., looking around quickly to see where he was and what was going on.

"You probably fell asleep here last night." Vic explained.

"Seriously though ya little booger, we're surrounded by caffeinated drinks and you fall asleep?" Vic asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Ya well there was this girl and I sort of fell asleep while sitting here." Gar said, trying to explain.

"Ya right, like we had a customer that late, get some responsibility Gar." Vic said walking towards the door to go back into the kitchen.

"I'll have you know I have plenty responsibility and I wasn't lieing!" Gar shouted after him, waving a fist.

"Suuure you weren't." Vic called after him, as he went through the door. Gar got off the counter mumbling a few things as he walked out the door and started walking in the direction of his apartment building.

----------------------------------------

All done. Ya, it was short. I have an excuse though! Well… it's not a good one, but it's an excuse. I had this chapter all written, and it was much longer, last night, and then when I was half way through the final author note, my laptop shut down on me. So, there ya go, my excuse. A couple things to address.

Everybody walks everywhere cause it's a city and I have them all in the same general area… well, besides Rich anyway.

I'm just getting the last Titans introduced before I start some of the plots and stuff. This is a RobStar story, therefore they will be the focus of attention. And I won't make chapters without them in it, other then this one and maybe the one after this. But, I suck at keeping promises, so who knows what'll happen? Well, you won't anyway.

I'm mean to everybody because I can be, and you should know better than to think I'm actually being mean. It's just harmless fun that I don't actually mean. Kind of like firecrackers… yeah… harmless.

If you don't thank RoseMage, then copy and paste that url into your address bar and remove the spaces. You can get hit with a cyber apple there. Claimer: That video was drawn and made by me, please don't steal it without my permission. And if you do have my permission, then you can even go as far as claiming it as your own. But the only person that has permission to do that knows who they are.

Well, my various rants are over. Those are just kiddie rants compared to some people. If you want a real rant, go hunt down a guy named Ankhsith. I bet you can't find him though. If you do, I'll make another video with me giving you a cookie. Ya, I'd bet you like that.

Review or I will hit you with another apple!


	6. Party at Gar's!

DAMN STRAIGHT I KEPT MY PROMISE! Err... yeah. At least I kept my promise to Mocha to update by Monday. GO ME!

Anyway, sorry for the long wait, once again. Ya'll should know by now that I feel guilty for not writing in such a long time, but my procrastination out ways my guilt. For anybody that I talk to on yahoo, sorry I haven't been on in a while, For some reason whenever I connect to yahoo and turn on one of my video games, it crashes my internet connection. That and I've been using my four hours computer time (Parental limits suck) in the mornings a lot.

Erhm, anyway, I'll be addressing my immaturity and how much those apple videos sucked at the end of this chapter, feel free to bash me all you'd like for those suckish videos or for anything else you'd like really. They were fun to make though...

**Disclaimer:** I'm out of jokes so I'm going to act mature for these things from now on. I don't own Teen Titans, and after debating with my cousin, I realize the show probably isn't the property of the Turner Broadcasting Network, albeit Cartoon Network is. From what he says, they're property of The Warner Brothers (Don't ask me, ask him), DC Comics, or Cartoon Network. We can't seem to figure out which. Any help would be appreciated!

Oh, I also don't own Mario Kart: Double Dash, EB Games, Gamestop, Or Any other major franchises mentioned in this chapter or in any further chapters for that matter, unless I personally created that franchise, in which case I claim possession of that franchise. Albeit even if I create it, technically you guys can still steal it, since I don't have a copyright, but oh well.

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Rachel wearily walked into the bookstore, breathing in the stale coffee and paper smelling air. Strangely enough, she loved that smell. Then again, she was pretty strange.

'_Ugh, I definitely should not have had that tea.'_ Rachel thought. She hadn't gotten to sleep until one A.M. _'And I actually thought caffeine didn't have much of an effect on me.'_ She thought to herself as she walked over to the store's cafe. Thankfully for her, the cafe workers got there the same time as the book store employees. Without her tea, she'd be ripping the head off of the first poor person that asked where a certain section of books was. After all, they did have a labeling system for a reason right?

After getting a Tea, she walked in behind the checkout counter. Thankfully, today she didn't have stocking duty. She picked up one of the books behind her, which were reserved or there as extras, and started to read it, as she waited for the store to open.

After a half an hour of reading, and the occasional laugh at the poor soul who had to restock the dirty magazines, the manager finally flipped a sign on the front glass door, changing the visible word from 'Closed' to 'Open'. She sighed, putting the book she was reading back where she found it, waiting for the onslaught of people and questions. This was going to be a long day, just like every other.

------------------------

"VIC!" Gar yelled, entering the cafe that he and Victor worked at.

"What's up?" Vic asked from behind the counter.

"You have off in five minutes. That's not a whole lot of time so you can jump the gun and come now." Gar said, completely oblivious to the fact that Victor was completely oblivious of what he was talking about.

"Uhh Gar, what're you talking about?" Victor asked.

"DUDE? Haven't you heard? They released Mini Monkeys: Dual Drag!" Gar yelled. **(My version of combining Mega Monkeys with Mario Kart.)**

"THEY WHAT! I thought that wasn't supposed to come out until next week!" Vic yelled, jumping over the counter and running out the door with Gar.

"Yeah, it wasn't, but some guy leaked the French version on to the internet and they didn't want anybody in America to download that and play the game without paying, so they released it. At $10 cheaper than what they were going to release it, too!" Gar said enthusiastically as they both hopped into his piece of junk car.

"I already bought the game, we just have to go to the bookstore and get the guide. Apparently EB Gamestop ran out of copies." Gar said, picking the game up and handing it to Victor.

"Cool." Vic said excitedly as he looked at the pictures on the back of the case. Gar nodded as he accelerated towards the direction of the bookstore.

---------------------------------

Rachel sat behind the counter, bored, watching people walk through the store, using it as their personal library. It really annoyed her, people would come in here, find a book they might buy, stand there and read through all the interesting parts, then put it back after reading it. It wasn't a library, it was a bookstore. They could at least show some respect to the bookstore.

She sighed, as the bell rang, signifying another customer had entered the building. Curiosity won over and she looked over to see who it was. She saw the same green haired guy she had talked to last night in the cafe. What was his name? Err... Gar, yeah that was it. Gar looked over, his eyes meeting with hers. His eyes widened considerable as he tapped his large friend's shoulder.

"See Victor? I told you, that's Rachel, she was the one at the cafe last night." Gar shouted in his friend's ear, loud enough for everybody to hear and leaving Vic with a damaged eardrum.

Victor walked up to the counter, eyeing Rachel.

"Is the green bean telling the truth?" Vic asked. Rachel nodded.

"Well then Gar, I guess I owe you an apology." Vic said.

"Well thank you very--" Gar got cut off by Victor.

"Not that you're going to get one." Vic said, smirking triumphantly. Gar, scowled crossing his arms and letting out a 'humph'.

"Uhmm, Rae, where's the video game guide section?" Gar asked, looking around for some indication. Rachel's eye twitched as she walked around the counter, walked up to him and kicked him in the shin, hard.

"OWWW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Gar asked, hopping around on one foot while holding his shin in the other. Raven grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him from hopping and kicked him in the other shin, preventing him from holding one without having the need to hold the other one.

"AAAGH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M BEING ATTACKED!" Gar shouted, holding onto both of his shins as he rolled around on the ground holding both of his shins.

After receiving a, "Shut up, we're trying to read!" from somebody in the bookstore, he closed his mouth but was still rolling around on the ground.

"All right Rachel! I like your style." Victor said, smirking and letting out a chuckle. Rachel smirked as well.

"I think we went over this in last night's conversation, if you call me anything but Rachel, I will cut out your tongue and feed it to a cannibal. Got it?" Rachel said, leaning in over him, putting on a menacing glare. Gar nodded nervously just as he had done the night before as Rachel reached out a hand to help him up. He took it gratefully and felt her warm, soft hand help him up.

After helping him up, she walked back around the counter, sitting back down on the chair where she was.

"They're in the back left corner." Rachel said, pointing in the right direction. They both nodded and muttered a thanks before walking off in that direction, with two painful shins and one very scared green haired guy.

----------------------------

After searching through the racks of video game guides, they came across a good amount of _Mini Monkeys: Dual Drag_ guides lying on top of each other. They picked one up and walked back to the counter, eager to get back to Gar's apartment and try the newly purchased video game.

After waiting in line for a good seven minutes, they finally got to the front, only to find out the only available cashier is the devil herself. Err... Rachel, Rather. Wouldn't want her to catch me calling her anything besides Rachel. Quivers in fear. **(I like my shins the way they are!)**

Vic pushed Gar in front of him, getting prepared to use him as a shield if need be. After getting a scowl from Gar, the both made their way to the counter and laid the book down on it. Rachel swiped the bar code on the back of the book with a scanner.

"Sixteen sixty-seven, please." Gar nodded and pulled a crumpled up twenty-dollar bill out of his pocket. Rachel took the bill and put it in the cash register, handing him the correct amount of change after that.

"Hey Rae--" Gar cut himself off as he saw her eye twitch again.

"...Chel. Hehe, Ra_chel_." Gar said, emphasizing the last syllable.

"When do you get off?" Gar finished.

"Why?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you could come over to my place with me and Victor. I've got food, video games, and if you don't like either of those things, which I have a hunch you don't, I picked up some tea from the cafe yesterday. Figured I'd give it a try... anyway, I have tea and a balcony, overlooking the park." Gar said.

"That actually sounds... nice." Rachel said, thinking about it.

"Where exactly do you live?" Rachel asked.

"At the big square building, just across the road from the east side of the park." Gar said.

"Ok, that shouldn't be too hard to find." Rachel replied.

"Booya, party at Gar's house!" Vic cheered. Rachel chuckled as Gar high fived Victor. Gar caught sight of her slight smile and his insides lit on fire. She had a nice smile...

------------------------

Blech, I know. Cheesy ending. Hopefully that was long enough for you guys. If not, next chapter's going to be a long one. Oh, that was, I'm pretty sure, my last Gar/Vic/Rae only chapter.

Now, first thing's first, I know the apple videos sucked, for whoever watched them. They were fun to make, and that's why I made them.

I know Gar is not green, but Victor still calls him 'Green Bean' and the like. It's because he has green hair. I think green hair would account for name calling, right?

I know Gar had improper grammar in there. He's not a very bright light bulb, he's not going to use proper grammar :).

And, that's about it methinks. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I assure you the next one will be better and longer and quicker updated, because I already have it planned out in my head.


End file.
